


Safe and Sound

by supposedly_archer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pls help, uhhh idk how this works cuz this is my first time posting a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: When night terrors get too much for you to handle, Loki is there to protect you.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first piece of fanfiction I've ever written, so I'm really nervous about posting this but if anyone actually reads this I hope you enjoy it!! It's just a short piece of Loki fluff that I may or may not have written at one in the morning. (I promise I edited it)

The compound is dead silent, of course. It’s three in the goddamn morning. Who in their right mind would be up?

You quickly rush down the hallway, with no shoes on and clutching a soft cat plushie. Your heart was racing, sweat was pouring down your face and neck, you were on the brink of tears, and you felt scared and alone. The only place- well person - you could think of at that moment was him. It was always him.

At last, you made it, you were safe. At least, you hoped you were safe. You could see through the crack at the bottom of his door that his lights were off, and you could hear his light snores coming from inside.

This was a bad idea, you think. But, it was too late now. Plus, you doubted you could handle the walk back to your room. It was much too dark.

So, you steeled yourself and knocked on the god of mischief’s door.

It took a few seconds, but finally, you heard the rustling of sheets and some grumbling. He swung open his door, extremely annoyed, and ready to berate the person that interrupted his sleep.

The person that he would’ve never expected to see was you, wide-eyed and trembling. He was shocked and had to take a few seconds to find something to say to you.

“y/n, are you alright?” Loki was incredibly concerned for you, he had never seen you in a state like this before.

And with those words, you burst into tears.

“I-I’m sorry Loki, I shouldn’t have woken you, I-I had a night terror and was scared an-and”

You were suddenly cut off by a pair of strong arms wrapping around you.

He held you like that for a while. Just rubbing his hand up and down your back soothingly as you cried into the crook of his neck.

“Do you want to sleep with me tonight darling?” he asked, voice soothing and soft. He hated seeing you like this and wanted to do everything in his power to make sure you were alright.

You nodded into his shoulder, staining his shirt with your tears. He led you to his bed, where you promptly laid down, still clutching your plushie with a vice-like grip.

Loki slid in next to you, tucked both of you in, and once again put his arms around you. 

“You’re safe darling, nothing will happen to you, I promise.” His words felt like a warm blanket on a cold winter night. 

You were still crying, but less so now, and you repeated his words like a mantra in your head. 

You managed to choke out a quiet, trembling “thank you.” You tried to bury yourself deeper into him and the bed. If that was even possible.

“Anything for you, my love.” He kissed your forehead, and let his lips linger there. 

“Goodnight Loki.”

“Goodnight y/n.”

And with those two final words, you drifted off in Loki’s arms; safe and sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
